What she chose
by hazelnight
Summary: What happens when Rose bursts into Adrian's room, after choosing between Dimitri and Adrian? What will she tell him? Could it be she made the right choice this time?  Oneshot.


How did she choose between these two men? She knew she couldn't live without either, and ultimately, it would probably be Dimitri. When he was hurting less; when he would be ready to come back to her. And Adrian would probably tire of her, fall in love with someone else… He was Moroi nobility, after all. He could be with whom he chose.

But what if… what if she chose Adrian? The boy who walked her dreams. The one who teased her mercilessly, kept her on her toes. The strong one with the vulnerable heart he tried so hard to hide, except around her. He had done so much for her.

Rose really liked Adrian. He was drop dead gorgeous. Candy for the eyes. Sweet. He was accessible. He wasn't scared to flaunt her in public, even when all the royals disapproved. He never tried to abuse her, either. Had never hurt her. He respected her.

And every new beginning came from some other beginning's end, right? So what if the end of Dimitri meant the beginning of Adrian? Rose and Adrian. She didn't mind the sound of that.

But when all of this was over, would they outgrow each other? Bicker, fight? And then, would she run back to Dimitri? She had too much pride to do that.

No don't think about that, Rose, she chastised herself. Chose, chose now. She was halfway across court, heading to his room. Her pace accelerated when she came to her conclusion. Her heart pounded just a little faster.

She entered his room and slammed the door behind her with a little too much force.

"Little dhampir" Adrian arched an elegant eyebrow, sitting up on the couch in which he was lounging. There was a glass of brandy on the table beside him. It seemed pretty intact. But then, he must have been expecting her if he had left his door unlocked. "I didn't know how badly you wanted me but-" He started to joke, but Rose cut him off.

"Shut up, Ivashkov." Rose told him. "This isn't about sex."

"Ah." Adrian leant back into the couch, arms crossed behind his head, seeming disappointed. He sighed. "Tell me there will be a little undressing, at least?" He flashed his trademark lazy smile. She felt her heart pound yet a little harder.

She strode towards him, stopping only when she was standing inches from him. Even with him sitting, their eyes were almost at the same level. "Is that really all you think about?" She scolded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Of course not, little dhampir." He said cheerfully. "But you must admit it would be fun."

Rose didn't answer, and his playful eyes grew pensive. "Is everything all right, Rose?"

She opened her mouth to speak, then faltered. This was too difficult. "I-" She was getting flustered.

"Rose, sit." He took her hand, his warm fingers lacing with her own. He gently pulled her to the couch, next to him. She didn't offer much resistance, which was more worrisome than anything he had seen so far. He pushed back his doubts. "Tell me what's the matter, Rose. How can I fix this?"

Rose finally spoke up. She seemed frozen, but his sensitive Moroi hearing could detect her racing heart, and her aura was different than he had ever seen it. "You can't." She said in a small voice.

"Tell me." He urged her, his lazy smile wavering a little. On anyone else, he would have used compulsion to satisfy his curiosity. But not on Rose. Never on her. "Always the suspense." He shook his head, trying to play amused. "You love to keep me on my toes."

She seemed to focus. Then Rose's dark brown eyes met her boyfriend's emerald gaze. "Adrian, I love you." Her voice was barely a whisper.

His lips stretched in a full out smile at hearing those words coming from her for the first time. His green, green eyes softened as all worry left him. "Oh, little dhampir, so do I." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him, taking in her sweet scent. "And…?" He prompted her, waiting for the bad part, which he was now convinced he could fix.

She sat up, shooting him a dirty look. "And? Isn't that enough?" She leant back into him, grumbling. "I can't believe I'm in love with Adrian Ivashkov.

He couldn't help it. He laughed. Adrian suddenly felt radiant. Even wielding spirit didn't make him this happy.

"Isn't that the lot of every woman?" He joked. "I am quite a womanizer, you know." He informed her lightly.

She elbowed him in the ribs. "Another one of the vices I'll have to cure you of."

There was a silence, both of them registering the full meaning of her words. That meant she was planning to stick around with him for a while. "You cured me of that the first time I saw you, Rose." He said, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I've only ever had eyes for you since."

Rose elbowed him again. Then she lifted her face upwards to plant her eyes into his and slowly, very deliberately, pressed her lips on his. He responded immediately, drinking in her taste, and she let herself go, relishing the thrill coursing through her body at being with him, the way his fingers, his lips, his touch made her skin feel as if it were on fire.

This wasn't Dimitri. This was better. And this was right.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Comment please :D :D<strong>

**This is before Last Sacrifice... somewhere in the book before that. That way Adrian would never get his heart broken :P**


End file.
